Primeira Vez
by CarolineMiller
Summary: Porque a primeira vez de uma garota é sempre complicada...  ONE SHORT  Lily/James


**Primeira Vez**

* * *

><p><strong>A primeira vez de uma garota é sempre complicada...<strong>

– Você. É. Virgem? – James perguntou, não sabendo ao certo o que sentia.

– Yeah – Lily estava mais vermelha que um tomate e sentia-se constrangida ao extremo ao fazer aquela revelação para o namorado.

– Nossa isso é... – mas James não conseguia achar nenhuma palavra que expressasse seus sentimentos naquele momento.

**Não pode ir rápido demais...**

James colou Lily na parede, enquanto ela tinha as mãos em seus cabelos e eles se beijavam loucamente. A respiração dos dois estava ofegante, ambos absortos demais no que estavam fazendo para que se dessem ao luxo de prestarem atenção numa coisa tão relevante quanto o ato de respirar.

Ou pelo menos James pensava assim.

No momento em que ele conseguiu tatear – enquanto ao mesmo tempo acariciava as costas de Lily – até a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto e praticamente arrastar Lily para dentro, ela pareceu recobrar a consciência.

Eles estavam quase na cama quando ela conseguiu se afastar dele e respirar profundamente tentando acalmar os batimentos extremamente acelerados.

– O... O que foi? – James perguntou e se aproximou novamente, puxando-a para um beijo ao qual ela retribuiu parcialmente.

Lily pôs as duas mãos no peito do namorado, e com um pouco de dificuldade o afastou.

– James... – Lily começou a falar, mas James estava tirando a camiseta, o que era uma distração e tanto.

_Deus, como ela poderia se concentrar com um tanquinho daqueles em sua frente?_

Com muita força de vontade e determinação, ela conseguiu desviar os olhos do peitoral de James e encará-lo nos olhos.

– James... – ela recomeçou, mas ele estava se aproximando novamente.

Lily pegou a primeira coisa que sua mão tocou, e ergueu para deixá-la entre ela a e James. Era uma vassoura. Ela franziu a testa por algum tempo, imaginado o porquê daquela vassoura estar ali, até que James a arrancou de seus devaneios.

– Lily, o que você está fazendo com essa vassoura? Sabe, eu limpei o quarto hoje, não precisa... – ele falou e Lily compreendeu o porquê de o objeto estar ali.

– Não, James, escuta – ela disse e o encarou, deixando a vassoura à postos para afastá-lo. – Eu... – respirou fundo. – Eu não estou pronta – disse rapidamente.

James encarou-a por algum tempo, o calor do momento fazendo-o demorar um pouco para decifrar o que ela estava falando.

E então ele entendeu...

Sentiu-se murchar – literalmente -, mas tentou aparentar maturidade.

– Oh, Lily, me desculpe eu... será que você poderia baixar essa vassoura? – ele pediu, sentindo-se ameaçado com a vassoura apontando para seu peito.

– Ah, okay – Lily resmungou e encostou a vassoura na parede.

– Me desculpe sério, eu não quis te pressionar – ele disse e foi calmamente até ela, abraçando-a gentilmente.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo – Lily disse com um sorriso, feliz por James ter compreendido.

O problema não era James, era o seu _amiguinho_ que não entendia.

**Mas também não pode ir devagar demais...**

James tentava controlar-se para não parecer eufórico demais. Ele e Lily estavam em seu quarto, ambos na cama, e James fazia massagem nas costas da namorada.

Ele não queria ter pressa, pois da ultima vez, nada tinha dado certo.

Tentava ser o mais calmo possível, enquanto passava as mãos pela pele lisa e macia de Lily e sentia sua _vontade _aumentar.

– James, você faz isso muito bem – Lily comentou sua voz saindo abafada por causa do travesseiro em que estava apoiada.

James preferiu não comentar que havia coisas que ele fazia bem melhor.

E então, quando ele pensou que Lily estava suficientemente massageada e que se sentia pronta ele começou a beijar suas costas, de cima para baixo, até chegar a seu pescoço e...

Perceber que ela havia dormido.

James juntou todas as suas forças para não gritar em frustração.

– Okay, James, controle-se – ele dizia a si mesmo enquanto deitava ao lado dela, fazendo de tudo para não acordá-la. – É só uma noite qualquer, ou melhor, MAIS uma noite qualquer... – respirou fundo, tentando de tudo o quanto era jeito _baixar_ sua ansiedade.

**E também, não insista demais...**

– Lil', esse fim de semana meus pais vão viajar – James comentou enquanto os dois caminhavam por uma praça lotada.

– Você já disse isso – Lily resmungou enquanto observava algumas crianças correrem atrás de um grande Labrador marrom.

– Yeah, é que estou tentando ver se você descobre o que isso significa – James sorriu marotamente para ela, mas os grandes orbes verdes ainda estavam presos nas crianças.

– Significa... – Lily começou e virou de frente para ele enquanto o sorriso de James só aumentava. – Que eles não vão estar em casa não é?

Dã.

Lily continuou a caminhar pela praça, como se nada houvesse acontecido. James bufou. Faltava muito pouco para ele começar a subir pelas paredes.

**Você quer mesmo saber?**

– Querem saber garotos? – James bufou fortemente enquanto se atirava na carteira ao lado dos amigos. – Eu desisto! – ele resmungou.

Sirius encarou o amigo como se este fosse louco. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não deu? – Remus perguntou, um pequeno sorriso malvado no canto de sua boca. James pegou um de seus cadernos e bateu no ombro do amigo.

– Não. De novo e de novo e de novo NÃO deu – James passou uma mão pelos cabelos sentindo-se cansado.

– Cara, a ruiva tá se saindo mais difícil que o esperado – Sirius fez uma careta.

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Juro que falta muito pouco para eu entrar em combustão e explodir – ele disse, encarando os amigos com uma expressão de dar dó.

– James, tenha calma – Remus falou enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas de James. – Quanto mais você insistir, mais medo ela vai ter – disse e James encarou-o indagativamente. – Já imaginou? Ela deve pensar assim: 'Nossa, do jeito que ele insiste parece que é maníaco por essas coisas'. Daí ela vai ficar com medo da sua _fome_ na hora de _comer._ – Remus piscou e Sirius riu.

– Que comparação mais tosca – Sirius comentou enquanto gargalhava. – Mas ai, James, concordo com ele – disse.

James virou os olhos para a ruiva que entrava na sala sentindo-se desnorteado.

Talvez estivesse forçando a barra.

Decidiu-se que iria esperar. Só rezava para que Lily não demorasse muito.

**Deixe rolar...**

Lily estava sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha de seu quarto, ouvindo atentamente James explicar à ela as complexas fórmulas de matemática.

Sua mãe ainda estava no trabalho, portanto estavam sozinhos, mas James parecia alheio a isso.

– E essa é a fórmula que você deve usar para encontrar o raio da circunferência... – James falava enquanto apontava com um lápis as fórmulas em questão.

Mas Lily não prestava atenção nisso. Ela estava mais interessada em ver o movimento que os lábios de James faziam, o movimento de seu pescoço enquanto falava, a concentração aparente em seus olhos. E nossa, aqueles óculos nunca pareceram mais... Sexy.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender a onda de adrenalina que estava atingindo seu corpo. Afinal, matemática era tudo MENOS sexy. E então James a encarou, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados encarando-a indagativamente.

– Você entendeu? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa enquanto percebia que Lily não estava prestando atenção.

Lily o encarou algumas vezes tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo com seus hormônios.

– Ah, desculpe, eu me distrai. – Lily comentou enquanto levantava da cadeira e sentia um calor descomunal a atingir.

– Você está bem Lily? – James perguntou sem entender o comportamento da garota.

– Yeah – Lily resmungou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

James franziu a testa, olhando para os livros de matemática e depois para Lily.

– Não consegui explicar bem? – perguntou ficando nervoso com a inquietação da namorada.

E então, mais rápida do que um foguete, ou um jatinho, Lily o beijou, tirando-lhe o fôlego e deixando-o zonzo.

James não percebeu como ou quando, só percebeu que ambos estavam sobre a cama dela tão enrolados um no outro que era difícil saber qual era o braço de cada um.

E então, quando o calor entre eles estava quase palpável, James percebeu o que estava acontecendo. E se afastou.

– Lily... O que...? – ele começou a perguntar afastando-a e encarando-a sem compreender. – Você está bem? Nada de desculpas, rápido demais, devagar demais? Sono? – James perguntou, beliscando-se logo em seguida para ter certeza de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

– Assim você faz parecer como se eu fosse muito difícil – Lily comentou, enquanto sentia seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo que pode fazer foi rir.

– Você? Difícil? Eu que sou – ele comentou e riu novamente. Até Lily por a mão em sua boca e encará-lo.

– Porque você simplesmente não cala a boca? – ela disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

E foi o que ele fez, sentindo-se extremamente feliz por finalmente ter chegado o momento 'certo'.

E foi perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: espero que gostem, essa foi uma one que eu escrevi há algum tempo e eu a achei fofinha *O***

**Mandem reviews dizendo o que acham :)**

**Beijos :***


End file.
